


Sore Throat

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Turns out yelling all the time isn't good for your throat. Now that Karkat's voice has ditched him temporarily, he must figure out how to communicate with someone unexpected.





	Sore Throat

Karkat internally groaned. He would’ve loved to do it vocally, but NO, his voice decided to fuck off for a bit. He was staying over at his friend Eridan’s house while he recovered. Turns out yelling everything you say is bad for the throat. Who would’ve thought? Karkat had been lying on their couch for pretty much the whole day, getting up to get food or use the bathroom every now and then. But man, was he tired. He closed his eyes when someone walked into the living room.

 

“Oh, kid’s asleep.” The familiar voice said, and Karkat then realized who it was. Cronus.

 

Karkat had only met Cronus when he decided to stay here while he rested his voice. He was an asshole, yeah, but that just seemed to be something that ran in the Ampora family. Or at least Eridan and Cronus had it, Karkat had yet to meet Mr. Ampora himself. Karkat decided to pretend that he was asleep. Just so he didn’t have to interact with him.

 

Karkat kept one eye open ever so slightly so he could see when Cronus left him alone. Cronus leaned over the couch and looked down at Karkat with that stupid face of his. Cronus’ black hair was, as it always was, slicked back, and an unlit cigarette was between his lips. Karkat always wondered why the idiot didn’t just fucking light it. That’s what they’re for.

 

“Ah...even when he’s asleep he’s still got that cute pissed look on his face,” Cronus commented, his face one of...admiration? Karkat freaked out silently. Cute?! What the hell does that mean!? Did...did Cronus LIKE him?!

 

“Ha ha...glad he ain’t listening. He’s always so grumpy and shit, and it’s always adorable to watch...I don’t know how I’m gonna tell him.”

 

‘Tell me WHAT?’ Karkat asked to himself.

 

Cronus sighed. “Guess my love’ll be clueless to my advances forever.”

 

Cronus straightened up and began to move towards the door, pausing just before it for...whatever reason. Millions of thoughts raced through Karkat’s mind. Why the hell did he have a crush on him? What the hell was Karkat gonna do now? And, finally...why the hell was Karkat feeling the same way?! 

 

All the thoughts in Karkat’s mind were then replaced with one single idea. And it was NOT a good one. 

 

‘Kiss him.’ 

 

Nope. Nuh-uh. There was no way in HELL Karkat was doing THAT. But suddenly, to Karkat’s surprise, Cronus turned around. 

 

“Oh, Woah,” Cronus said, surprised by the sight before him. Karkat Vantas was sitting there on his couch with a wide-eyed look. Karkat’s face went red. 

 

“You uh..haha, hey.”

 

‘Shut up!’ Karkat thought, somehow thinking the Ampora before him could read his mind.

 

“Kid? Oh, yeah, the whole...can’t talk thing.” Then, an awkward pause. Cronus piped up again. “So...heh, how much of that did you hear?”

 

‘Hey, moron, I can’t fucking talk! So don’t expect anything other than shaking or nodding my damn head.’ 

 

“I’m assuming this is a ‘Yes, I heard all of it’. Shit.” Cronus made his way over to the couch and had a seat while Karkat sat up himself. 

 

“Might as well spill the rest of the beans. You stole my fuckin’ heart, Karkat. Your way with words, the things you do, and of course you’re just adorable to look at. I’ve been wondering how the hell I was gonna’ tell you, but I guess that doesn’t matter now.”

 

Karkat sat bewildered listening to all this. How long had this been going on for? Karkat suddenly pushed all those thoughts behind him and made a bold decision. He grabbed Cronus’s face and kissed him, oh so passionately. Cronus was surprised but didn’t pull away. He melted into it, kissing back when Karkat finally pulled away.

 

Karkat made a heart with his hands. Cronus laughed.

 

“Love you too, kid.”


End file.
